


Oh, buddy.

by orphan_account



Category: Mafiatale (AU), Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game), underswap (AU) - Fandom
Genre: Multiverse, PTA Meetings, PTA Sans, Pack Dynamics, Rules, Shark teeth, Underfell, all those aus, bamf Alpha Papyrus, fanged sans, linda - Freeform, linda is racist toward people of color and monsters, mafiatale, no swearing sans, no the other sans, not too bad though, they all conveniently get dumped in the alpha timeline, trigger warning, true ending run, ugh why are u so crap linda, underswap - Freeform, what I wasn't swearing?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Gaster amasses through the void, a hole is ripped in time and space, and the core children refuse to fix it. But once some pairs are pulled through, the children seal the hole, closing off the ports to the beta timelines until they decide to open it, which isn't happening anytime soon. It isn't the first time it had happened, but it was the only time they had ever gotten stuck, and the first time the alpha timeline was in surface.Will they be able to adjust to their new lives as the beta timelines crash and burn?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sans' have nicknames for each other.  
> Alpha Sans: (original) Alpha, Alph  
> Fell Sans: Red, Cherry, Edge  
> Swapped Sans: Blues, Blue, Blueberry  
> Mafia Sans: Blackberry, suits, Mob  
> Alpha Papyrus: Alpha, Paps, short skeleton' s tall skeletal brother  
> Fell Papyrus: Fell, Black  
> Swapped Papyrus: Swaps, Swapped, Orange  
> Mafia Papyrus: Bones, Stripe

"Gaster, the hole is too unstable. We need to prepare for a-"  
A loud crash was heard, followed by a groan from everyone who could hear it.  
Alpha Sans coughed the dust from his throat, pushing towards the tracker, seeing the hole had stabilized.  
But it wasn't closed. He decided it was ok, since the hole had been unstable the entirety of it's existence.  
"It's stable!" He called out, and he heard a muffled thump on the floor.  
He knew it was Gaster.  
"Get up, we need to review the damage," he said, pulling out his phone to check the cell lines.  
"Cell lines are up," he called to the doctor.  
"Get me Alphys on the line!"  
Another acknowledgement thump, this time from the table.  
A short clacking should rang in Sans's ears as Gaster dialed the number. A crackly blip of WingDings bounced trough his skull, brain automatically translating it to mean "Alphys, Sans."  
The phone was tossed to him and he caught it.  
"S-Sans! D-did you hear that!?"  
"Yes, Alphys, The hole is stable."  
"Do you know about any damage to the beta timelines, though? I can run a check."  
As always, when it was important, Alphys came through.  
"That's what I need. You're the best, Alfie," he said, and hung up.  
Sans surveyed the damage to the lab. Nothing seemed broken, but there were monsters on the floor. Alarmed, Sans's teeth unsheathed, revealing the two sharp rows as he crept forwards, magic racing.  
They were unconscious. He snapped the joint in his jaw back sharply, sheathing the rows, permanent grin stretched wide.  
He then recognized them as from the beta timelines, three pairs of them.  
Fell, Mobs, and Swaps.  
He breathed a sigh of relief. This had happened with these three before, and they were not the worst that could've been released.  
As he turned, the phone rang, causing the reaction of him unsheathing his teeth again, and he snapped his jaw back, cursing under his breath.  
He breathed again slowly and picked up the phone, prepared for whatever fresh hell could be laid on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Edge woke up, realizing there was dust marking his throat and clear lungs, and confusion peddled him. He had not used his teeth to kill. He had not killed in a long, long time. His first reaction was to push the dust out and cough, but he held his breath, quiet. He would not need to breath for a while. He glanced around, careful not to spark any magic, and realizes he was not home. When he saw Alpha Sans standing over him, however, he was relieved, and coughed up the dust with vigor.   
"Hey, Alpha, it's been a while," He said.  
"Where's Fell?"  
"Right over here. You are the first one to come to," he said, watching him with a strange, worried expression, one that was so unsettling because of the grin his mouth held taught. Fell sat up and surveyed the room, catching sight of his brother. He looked critically at Alpha.  
"Where are we at, now?"  
"Alpha timeline is currently surfaced."  
"Is there any chance of a reset?"  
"Not currently."  
Edge hummed and sat back, watching his brother.  
The phone rang, and he saw Alpha's jaw work as the sharp teeth unsheathed themselves, and he saw him curse under his breath as he closed his joint, shutting the rows in.  
"Hello?"  
Alpha sans breathed a sigh of relief as he realized it was Alphys. He turned on his sneakered heel, casting a critical glance at Edge, signing: 'quiet.'  
"S-Sans! The scan is complete!"  
"Well?" He said.  
"The Alpha Timeline has no substantial damage, but there are quite a few uncounted for objects nearby. The Alpha group timelines B, C, and D did not recieve any damage. The Alpha group timeline 1-A has lost a part of it's core. The Alpha group timeline 2-A has lost it's Toriel. The remaining sectors of the Alpha group timeline have no substantial damage."  
Sans sighed, nodding.  
"The unaccounted for objects have been looked over and accounted. Continue."  
"The Beta timeline has lost it's Sans and Papyrus. The Beta group timelines B, C, ad D have received no damage. The Beta group timeline 1-A has lost it's Sans and Papyrus. The Beta group timeline 2-A has lost it's Sans and Papyrus. The beta group timeline 3-A has lost it's Sans and Papyrus."  
"The Beta timeline's Sans and Papyrus have been accounted for. The Sans and Papyrus in 1-A and 2-A have been accounted for. The Sans and Papyrus in Beta group timeline 3-A have been lost."  
"The rest of our groups are not damaged."  
"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha heard footsteps on the stairs as he ended his call. As expected, seconds later, a collection of voices and worried exclamations from Toriel and Papyrus, and he yelped as he was grabbed and tucked against Papyrus, but he relaxed and clung to him.  
Alpha was never touchy feely with people he didn't trust, but he enjoyed it with people he did trust and was near constantly being held. He only had done that with Papyrus but was slowly accepting Toriel into his little family as well.   
He was then shunted into her soft paws. He was about the size of one of them.   
He peeked over her paws to see Frisk staring blankly with their same neutral expression, seemingly unsurprised with the entire situation. He felt the change in his family's souls as they registered the changes in the room. He raised a browbone at Frisk, silently asking if this had happened before.  
They shook their head ever so slightly.  
He tucked his skull back in Toriel's paws.  
"Losing your edge, Alpha?" Edge asked, and when Alpha peeked his head out again he saw the amused grin marking his features.  
"In your dreams, Red," Alpha replied, winking, mirroring the cheeky expression he wore.  
"This again?" Toriel asked.  
"Yep," Alpha replied.  
Toriel bustled over to the monsters, gasping.  
"Oh, dear! Sans, they are unconscious!"  
"We should probably get them upstairs."  
"Yes, that is true."  
Since Alpha was skittish and Edge times ten, no one was expecting when Toriel warned and firmly scooped up edge into her paws for the Sans' to cling to each other like their lives depended on it.  
"I'm the one going soft on you, Alpha," Edge huffed, and Alpha bopped his palm to his nose.  
They collected the others and went upstairs.   
-Guys, we have a PTA meeting in 20 minutes- Frisk signed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, we do! We are going to be late! Papyrus, try to get them to come to!"  
"YES, QUEEN TORIEL!"  
"Just Toriel, Papyrus."  
"Frisk, you should change clothes now if you wish."  
They shook their head and started packing up their backpack with coloring supplies, pulling a sweater over their shirt and sitting on the couch.  
"Sans, put on your shirt..."  
Alpha Sans huffed and shook his head from where he lay in her paws, informing her that he didn't care what they thought of him, because he wanted to be lazy.  
"Sans!" Toriel hissed, voice dropped low with warning. "You must put on your shirt!" she said, bopping his chest with a wide paw and jerking it with a twist, summoning his soul. He gasped at his momentary lapse in concentration in his safe home, realizing the severity of the situation. He wiggled into the pink button down and slid his blue hoodie over it, putting on slacks for good measure.  
"All right, Red, do you want to change?" She asked, and he shook his head.  
They heard commotion in the other room, and Papyrus yelled, "THEY HAVE COME TO!"  
"Alright," Toriel said to the two little skeletons in her paws, "Let's do this."

They went to the other room to see Papyrus worriedly calming down an enraged Fell, who was looking for edge, and the Swaps on the couch, Frisk blankly staring at the wall, waiting to leave, and the mobsters sitting on the floor playing cards.   
"All right," Toriel called, and with practiced ease shunted Alpha Sans to his Papyrus, still holding Edge, "Are we ready to go?"

They made it to the car, everyone fitting in their large van just barely and all buckled up tight. They had gotten a firm guide on the rules from Toriel, and were on their way.  
"Alpha....?" Edge asks, softly, "What are those humans like?" He was mesmerized by the passing of buildings and cars, and seemed dazzled about the amount of humans all around.  
"Some are mean," he replied. "Some are nice. They come in all shapes and sizes, and even skin colors, too. When I had seen the first fallen child, I expected them all to be pale and thin like they were, but when the rest fell, they were in all sizes and shapes and colors."  
"Humans are pretty diverse, aren't they?"  
"Yeah."  
"Will you introduce me to the nice ones?"  
"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alpha," Mobs said, no alarm showing in his cool, collected voice, "Where do Stripes and I hang our hats and coats?"  
They were swathed with humans all around, which were staring and chatting, and Alpha was glad Linda was not here.  
Helen was sticking to the corner, disgusted, but quiet nonetheless. He caught the aroma of various baked desserts and he felt Frisk's hand tighten around his, which he squeezed back, glanced at them, tapping two fingers against their palm, their code for hang on.  
"Right over here, Stripes, Blackberry," he said, pulling Frisk along with him to the coat racks, which were large and painted in pastel hues, and clearly made for children. Yet, the pair shed their outerwear without complaint.  
He dragged a thumb in a circle on their hand- 'what's up?' and tapped three fingers on his wrist, which produced a faint, barely audible clinking sound, their code for three strikes. One strike was fine, a bit stressed, Two strikes was in its not fine anymore territory, and three strikes was get me out of here.  
They tapped one finger against his wrist twice, indicating they were at zero. They flicked their wrist slightly and splayed their fingers out just a little bit, tapping their foot to a table in a manner that it looked like they were just shifting, and tugged at his hand slightly, dragging a thumb against the flat of his palm.   
'Can we go here?'  
He pinched his fingers in a sweeping motion lightly on their palm, telling them yes. They went to the table and Alpha raised a browbone- 'have you seen this before?' and their eyebrows raised up ever so slightly and the corner of their eyes pricked a tiny bit- 'at school, with friends.'  
He caught Edge's gaze signaling him, and when he looked over Edge cocked a browbone and turned his head, flicking his eye lights to the spot beside him. Alpha gave him a thumbs up to the come here signal and pressed his thumb to Frisk's palm, tapping their outstretched fingertips with his own as he moved forwards- 'goodbye.'  
He made his way over.  
"Alpha! You said you would tell me which humans were good and bad," Edge said, seemingly anxious to understand, and in that moment, he saw Linda walk into the room, marked with stiffening postures from everyone but Frisk, who remained curiously void as always. Edge looked up and saw her glare at him as she passed, and he shivered, casting his eyes downward as an old habit from the underground to especially powerful monsters. Alpha looked extremely annoyed, and pressed his forehead to Edge's.  
"Beta," he said, tone serious. Edge knew it was important since that name for him was used, and his magic flared, looking at Sans with one startled, ink red eye, "This woman is evil."  
Edge looked at her curiously, but when her disgusted glare met his, he shrunk inwards, eye lights sliding towards the ground. The glaring was only permitted and tolerated by high ranking monsters, or they would get dusted in a heartbeat by casting a look at their superiors. She must have been powerful.  
Mobs slid over to them, which Alpha acknowledged.  
"Alpha," Edge said softly, unaware of what to come.  
"Beta," He sighed from where his forehead rested against his.  
"Alpha," Mobs said, pushing his skull under the original.  
"Delta," he addressed from this new position.  
They broke apart.  
"Beta, Delta, stay away from that woman."  
"Alpha," they acknowledged, at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alpha," they acknowledged.   
"Alright, let's go meet up with Frisk."  
Alpha Sans lifted his head and called a warbling, static series of blips, pausing, head cocking. The inky text-speech of Wingdings washed over him and translated in his head as he heard the answering call.  
'Where are you?'  
'Here, here!'  
He ignored Linda's disgusted glare at his mother-launguage. She hated everything but pale skin and English. Sans found that very unreasonable. Just about every human he'd met so far had been beautiful, all different colors and sizes and speeches.  
It was almost close to the diversity of monsters in Snowdin. Different, not quite the same, but all united by their similarities.   
He saw a human he knew in the back shiver, a common reaction to the dialect. She was nice, always welcoming, with mocha and cinnamon skin that reminded him of Frisk's, and soft brown eyes that reminded him of Toriel's when she decided that was what she was having today. His favorite part was her hair- it was so soft looking and fluffy it could rival Asgore's golden mane, coiled up in curls on her head.  
He cast a critical glance at Toriel. Today her eyes were green- a stark, electric lime- just like Asriel's had been. She blinked and they swept into brilliant gold, but once she blinked again it was gone.  
He caught his friend's eye and smiled. Her kids colored together, giggling softly.  
He saw Frisk signing to Toriel, and he saw her smooth paws skate across the desk, claws liquid black and gleaming.  
He saw everybody chat, and smile. Helen had reunited with Linda, and despite himself, his soul swarmed with compassion.  
He was filled with HOPE. Today would be a good meeting.  
He tipped his head up once more, weaving a soft, wailing call, laced with static.  
'Join me.'  
'We come.' The answer rang in his head- lingering, but not quite, like the memory of a clear ring of a bell but seeing no bell in sight.  
He heard his other pieces come towards him. They all sat at the table with Frisk and Toriel.  
"Hello, everyone! The meeting will now start," Linda said, sickly sweet, her favorite way to maintain the picture that she was an acceptable human being.   
The other pieces shifted with discomfort. Alpha Sans and Papyrus didn't move.   
"We will start with whether or not monsters should continue to attend this school." She said, smiling like she was doing them all a great favor. Monsters looked on in fear and humans grumbled.  
Alpha Sans stood up.  
"Hey, we already talked about that last week. We agreed- the ambassador agreed!- that they would continue to attend. We made a decision."  
Edge's eyes widened and he tugged Alpha's jacket.   
"Sans, I think we should re vote. Look, your companion seems to think so."  
She cast a critical glare at Edge, whose eyes slid downwards.   
"Leave Edge out of this."  
"Very well."  
"We aren't re voting. We need monster kids to be educated too."  
Edge's tugging became frantic. Alpha Sans turned towards him and growled, low and threatening. Edge let go, subdued, but when they began arguing he tugged again, finally spitting something in Wingdings.   
'Alpha!' he barked, voice manic.  
Sans spun and hissed, high and sharp, releasing his joint and unsheathing his teeth, snapping at Edge, who shied away and lowered his posture. Alpha Sans's hiss trailed into a growl.  
'Shut it, Cherry!' he spat, teeth nearly mangling the complicated speech of wingdings.   
Edge slunk back, sitting at the table. All the others seemed taken aback at his outburst, but they never broke rules. Edge tried to sit by Alpha Papyrus, who hissed and snapped as well, and he slunk to his brother.  
All the humans were watching them strangely, unaware of the dynamics of certain monsters.  
"What was that!" Linda screeched, outraged by anything not 'normal.'  
Sans struggled to explain to her. She wasn't open minded enough to understand that animal monsters could have animal traits, like Toriel's features and sharp senses, and the rabbits easily spooking nature.


	7. Chapter 7

"But you're a skeleton! Shaped like a human!" Linda said, confused, upset.  
"Yes- but that doesn't mean I am one!" Sans finally snapped.   
"Just because I look like one thing doesn't mean I'm not another!" He said, directly quoting Frisk's careful, hoarse words- from a timeline he wished he could forget, where he was under an impression.  
"But, yes, but you were talking about how animal based monsters have animal traits!" She said.  
"I never said I wasn't an animal."  
She stared, taken aback.  
Sans's jaw worked and his teeth filled up his jaws, with the sound of bone sliding on bone, and his eye flared- he saw Frisk flinch and they never, ever flinched, so he snapped it closed with a snick- liquid hues melting fiercely. He summoned a blaster, whose eyes sheeted in inky black and icy blue, and whose maw opened and let loose a deafening, ground shaking roar, humming with energy.  
Sans was tired of this conversation.  
"Do I look human to you?" He hissed, letting his nervous energy build up to a sharp intensity in the blasted, which whined from it's gaping jaw, and let the magic dissipate.  
"No," she answered, white as sheet.  
"Just because one thing looks a certain way doesn't mean that's what it is."  
Alpha Sans sighed. He hadn't wanted it to go this way.  
He jumped as he felt his soul ping, melting gold-and-cyan, popping ruby red as Frisk's DT unintentionally gave a negative reaction.  
He felt monster magic crackling.  
He sheathed his teeth and let himself turn and look at Frisk, who looked as undone as he'd ever seen them in public.  
He barked a short phrase at Edge and Fell, something that might've been 'cover me!'  
before crossing over to Frisk.  
He couldn't get his mouth to form English after the intensity of that moment, so he ended up rambling in Wingdings.  
'I didn't mean to scare you- are you ok!?'  
Surprisingly, they smiled- they never smiled in public- and answered in his mother-tounge.   
'I'm fine. She can't even tell the difference between dogs and wolves."  
Sans smiled- genuinely. They never talked. Although their mouth butchered some of the syllables, it was recognizable.  
'How...?'  
'I learned- saw? I met and gave, and was given this in return.'  
Cryptic answers per usual.  
He nodded and went to his pack, his family, who all looked up at him, and he saw Papyrus covering, firmly speaking and looking his worst- disappointed. He was terrifying when angry, he was hellish when disappointed.


End file.
